With A Smile
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: [CosmoxWanda] And this is why she goes to bed every night with a smile.


**A/N: I know, it's short. But hopefully you'll still review :P**

* * *

Wanda had replayed the scenes over and over in her head – the dialogue always consisting of hurtful words, words that dared to imply that her beloved husband of practically 10'000 years, Cosmo, had fallen out of love with her. All the scenes ended the same – Cosmo with that stupid smile on his face, having absolutely no clue how much what he had just said hurt her inside. Maybe that was the problem, Wanda was not voicing her feelings about his words to him.

Wanda flicked her pink hair behind her shoulder, and pulled it around her neck to come over her opposite shoulder. She lifted the maple wood, handcrafted brush her mother had given her for her 10th birthday, and slowly ran it through the pink strands of hair. The reflection looking back at her through the old mirror was of a weary fairy. The woman looking back at her looked tired and unsure. She licked her cotton candy pink lips nervously, as she kept up the strides she was using to brush her hair.

Wanda set the brush down on the dresser, swallowing back the stinging lump in her throat that threatened tears to fall. She couldn't loose herself now. She just couldn't. She had to keep it together – for Timmy. Timmy needs her, just as much as he needs Cosmo. Cosmo… Wanda looked over her shoulder, to see her husband peacefully asleep on his side of the bed. The gentle rising of his chest underneath the flowery printed duvet, the rise and fall of the piece of green hair blowing in his breath. When did it all go wrong? She could put a time a on it, it was sometime after they had gotten fully settled in with Timmy. But she wasn't going to blame it on Timmy. So if not Timmy… then who? She had thought about that before, but it always came down to one person:

Herself.

Wanda stood up from her stool in front of her dresser, and ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully. Yes, there really was only one person to blame here, and that was herself. She was the one who turned off Cosmo with her less-than-perfect features. She wondered why he even agreed to get up on that alter and say 'I do'. Maybe to get closer to her sister, or the best friend she used to have – the Tooth Fairy.

She slowly sank down into the bed, after pulling away the duvet. She stretched herself out on the bed, before covering herself with the duvet and curling up into a ball, facing away from Cosmo. She could feel that lump becoming bigger and bigger, but she was powerless to stop it. She couldn't swallow; she could only let the stinging sensation of that lump spread to her eyes. And slowly, one tear made its way slowly down her cheek, and onto the pillow she was clinging on so dearly for life. She reached over with her small hand and fingers, and picked up her wand that was sitting on her night table. With a flick of her wrist, the light went out, leaving her alone to her thoughts in the dark.

But before the thoughts she used against herself, before the scenes played out in her mind again, leading her right down the road, at which the destination she would blame herself, could enter her mind – Cosmo stopped it. His arm reached around, and pried her arms away from being tightly clenched to herself, and he settled his arm around her waist protectively. He pulled himself closer, pressing his body up close to hers, and buried his nose into her hair.

Wanda didn't freeze. She didn't jump. She settled in closer to her husband. If while he's awake he says those mean and nasty things to her, trust his subconscious to save her from herself, and try to protect her from herself. Every day ended like this; it was her favourite reason for staying. She snuggled in closer to him, loving the feeling of being protected by him. It was her favourite Cosmo – not the stupid Cosmo that made her laugh, not the sincere and romantic Cosmo that made her heart flutter, but the protective Cosmo. The Cosmo that would rather die than let anything bad happen to her… even if it was just his subconscious.

And this was the reason why, every night, she fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
